marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan Vanko (Earth-11584)
History "You do not have to kill God on the world stage. All you have to do is enough damage to make the people doubt he exists. Do that, and you have taken away his power." '''Ivan Antonovich Vanko '''was born in Leningrad in 1973 to disgraced Russian physicist Anton Vanko and a prostitute. The unnamed woman demanded support from Anton, who killed her in a drunken haze and formally took in the child. Vanko had at one time been a well-respected scientist within the Soviet state, working in America with Howard Stark at developing ARC reactor technology. However, Anton's desire for profit (and possibly being a spy for the Soviets) led to his deportation and eventual fall from grace in his home country. As a result, Ivan grew up in a broken home with a drunken father and a seething hatred of the Stark name. However this hatred did not seem to last into adulthood, as Ivan picked himself up and sought to better his life through education. At age 16, with the fall of the Berlin Wall, Ivan traveled to west Germany and managed to become accepted into the university there, officially defecting in 1991 shortly before the collapse of the Soviet Union. Ivan followed in his father's footsteps and became a well-renowned physicist and nuclear scientist. In 2001, he was hired by the son of the man he grew up hating, Tony Stark, to work on refining the ARC reactor at his main assembly plant in California. It is unknown whether or not Tony connected Ivan Vanko with the Anton Vanko his father had worked with in the past, or if he even had knowledge of the two. Ivan's life seemed somewhat idyllic, as he fulfilled his task and then was transferred to weapons development by Obadiah Stane. However, with the weapons production shut down at Stark Industries, Ivan Vanko's entire division was shut down and Ivan found himself laid off. Acting impulsively and without even attempting to find another job, Ivan regained his hatred of the Stark name and sought revenge against his former employer. What his plan was at first is uncertain, but he did convince three other former Stark employees (Donald Gill, Marco Scarlotti, and Anthony Davis) to rob a bank to raise capital to fight against Stark. This botched robbery attempt nearly got the four caught, and did cost Davis his life, but Vanko was able to escape along with the other two with most of the money in tact (though by killing some security guards in the process.) Unsure of his next step, Vanko was given a boost by Davis' widow, Leila, who handed him the plans for Obadiah Stane's Iron Monger suit. Vanko redesigned the armor into something combining the armament of that suit with the design features of the Iron Man suit, creating what he called the Crimson Dynamo. The three disgruntled employees, now calling themselves the Wrecking Crew (and with Gill and Scarlotti holding suits of their own) attacked Tony Stark at the Monte Carlo Grand Prix, showing the world that Stark's technology could be duplicated. However, their attack failed to kill Stark, and the three were captured. A short time later the three were set free due to the intervention of Justin Hammer, in exchange for them building the Hammer Drones for the Stark Expo. The four of them (with Leila Davis actively working with them now) agreed and began building the drones. However Vanko's distrust in Hammer gave him reason to rebuild his own suit in the process, and encouraging the others to do the same for their weapons (Davis building another armored suit of her own). This distrust seemed to be well-founded, after Hammer stumbled into the Mobile Threat Suit program based on Stark's Mark II armor, and it seemed that he would leave the four high and dry. Sensing an opportunity to make a name for themselves, and kill Stark, the Wrecking Crew put a new plan into motion. Davis hacked the MTS that Col. Rhodes was piloting, as well as the Hammer Drones, setting them loose on the crowd. Vanko and Davis then flew to the Stark Expo to confront Iron Man (and eventually Rhodes). At the Expo, Vanko's armor was more than a complete match for Stark and Rhodey's, however his anger and easily distracted temper caused him to be careless and allowed the two to overwhelm him, destroying his suit and causing a massive internal explosion that wound up killing Vanko. Powers & Abilities * Mechanical Genius: Much like his former employer, Tony Stark, Ivan Vanko is capable of building top grade weapons with little to no planning or design. His knowledge in nuclear physics as well allowed him to improve on the ARC reactor design to a small degree, after he duplicated the plans for Iron Man's suit in the construction of his own suit, and in the Hammer Drones he built for Justin Hammer. * Mechanized Suit: After receiving stolen plans from Leila Davis, Ivan built a mechanized suit of armor similar to the Iron Man and Iron Monger weapons platform, with weaknesses of both suits minimized. The suit was capable of flight, repulsor blasts, and had various armaments derived from Hammer's vast arsenal of weaponry. Weaknesses Vanko's Temper and his Impulsiveness is what got him into the predicament he was in, as well as the other members of the Wrecking Crew. Rather than seeking work from another weapons designer (or even attempting to be rehired by Stark in a different capacity), Vanko convinced his cohorts to immediately turn to crime and take revenge on their former employer, likely out of spite for the layoff and revenge for what happened to his father. Ultimately, this impulsiveness would get him killed in the battle at the Stark Expo, the only member of the Wrecking Crew to die at that time. Film Details Vanko appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity of the MCU. In all cases he is played by Mickey Rourke. * Iron Man 2 (2010) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth-11584 Characters